


The Bear and the Dragon at Sea

by JohnDoe44



Series: Season 8 Redo [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate s7 ending, Anxiety, Boatsex, Comfort, F/M, Grief, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: What if Jorah knocks on her door first?
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Season 8 Redo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729372
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	The Bear and the Dragon at Sea

Daenerys 

As the ship rocked to the waves Daenerys prepared to go to sleep. She was sat upon the bed tightly clutching her third glass of wine. Ever since that day beyond the wall she hadn’t been sleeping well. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Viserion falling from the sky. Her dreams were filled with blue eyed devils, and always ended in death. Since they had returned she hadn’t been able to sleep without the wines assistance, her fear was too great. She had thought she was done with fear. She left her fear behind when she walked into the flames. The scared little girl was dead along with her Drogo and Viserys. She had never felt more afraid than when she heard Viserion scream, when she saw him fall from the sky slipping beneath the ice. That fear turned to anger, a rage she had never felt before. But all thoughts of vengeance slipped away when they handed him another spear. Than the fear was back. That was her struggle. She wanted vengeance more than anything, but she was afraid what it would cost her. Her two remaining children were vulnerable, which was a reality she thought she would never have too face, they were supposed to be invincible. And what of her people. The men she was leading to there deaths. The unsullied who had been with her for so long, the Dothraki who’s culture helped shape who she was. And what if she lost Missandei, her only true friend or Greyworm her most loyal commander. What if she lost Ser Jorah who had only just returned to her, who had been by her side since the beginning. Even losing Jon Snow would be too much to bear right now, they had grown close and she truly cared for him. She had even considered the life they could have together if they were to wed, which seemed the likely course of action if they survived. She downed the last of the wine just as there was a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Ser Jorah.

“Sorry to disturb you Khaleesi but may I come in.” Jorah said, looking a little unsure of himself. 

“Of course.” She responded, stepping aside to let him in. She closes the door behind her and turned back to him. “What’s on your m....” Her sentence was interrupted when Jorah captured her lips in a kiss. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she stood there stunned. He eventually pulled back and they looked each other in the eye. Where hers no doubt showed shock his gaze was full of love. “Wh... what do you think your doing?” She asked, trying to summon her composure. The wine was making her head spin, or was it something else. 

“I’m sorry Daenerys that was improper.” He said. “But I could wait no longer.” Daenerys was fumbling for the right words to say. His feelings for her were hardly a secret but she never expected him to be so direct. They had just gotten back to normal, she didn’t want to hurt him. “I have loved you since the day you wed Drogo, and with our likely deaths.... well I didn’t want to go into the next life without kissing you at least once.”

“It’s ok Ser.” She said. 

“I hope I have not ruined our friendship.” He said.

“Of course not.” She assured, they stood there in silence for a moment or two. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but his kiss did have an affect on her. Perhaps it was the wine and the fact she had gone so long without a lover but desire was coursing through her. If they were sailing to there deaths than would it be such a bad thing. Her thoughts turned to Jon Snow, if it was him standing before her she wouldn’t hesitate. And why shouldn’t she indulge herself. 

“Daenerys are you alright?” Jorah asked, she realised she had been silent for a long while. She looked into his loving eyes and made up her mind. This time she kissed him, opening her mouth for his tongue. 

“I’m fine.” She said when they broke apart. They kissed again, and it was a long kiss, soft and tender at first evolving into passion as there tongues sparred. His tongue tasted of ale, it seemed she wasn’t the only one deep into her cups. They broke apart once again, a string of saliva still lingered between there lips.

“This has to be a dream.” He muttered.

She giggled. “Is this what you dream of?”

“Every night.” He admitted.

“I can assure you I’m very real.” She said, giving him another quick kiss.

“Your drunk.” He said. “Your tongue tastes of wine.”

“And you taste of ale.” She rebutted. “What of it?”

“I don’t want you to regret it.” He said.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t.” She said. “We won’t know until morning comes.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, running a hand through her hair. Daenerys stepped back from him, her hands went to work and slowly removed her dress. Exposing her nakedness to him. His eyes were filled with such intense lust she nearly blushed.

“I’m sure.” She said. Jorah rushed forward and captured her lips again, his hands roamed her naked figure. Her hands went to work on his clothes, they stopped kissing so he could remove his shirt. She paused at the sight of his scars and her hands to them. “Oh Jorah, did they literally cut the disease off you.”

“They did actually yes.” He said with a laugh. 

“That must of been terribly painful.” She remarked, caressing the ugly looking scars.

“It was worth it to find my way back to you.” He said, this time she did blush. “Your so beautiful.” Jorah’s hands went to her breasts, his thumbs rubbed at the buds of her nipples. Daenerys places her hands at the back of his head and guided his mouth to your tits. She threw her head back and moaned when he took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue lapped over the firm nub as he sucked on her breast. As he worked she guided his hand to her sex. “Your so wet.” He commented as he slipped a digit into her folds. 

“Take me to bed Ser.” She said. Jorah required no further encouragement lifting her into his arms and taking her to the bed. He gently placed her down and then withdrew to remove his pants. Daenerys eyes were drawn to his bulging manhood, which she longed to feel within her. Jorah climbed into top of her and positioned the tip at her entrance. She gasped as he pushed up into her, filling her in a way none had done before. For a long while he stayed still within her, and she could tell he was trying to hold himself together. Growing impatient she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move along his cock. Jorah took the hint and started to move himself in and out of her at an agonising pace. When Jorah withdrew, it was so slowly that his manhood stroked her sex attentively as if it were his tongue; and when he returned, it was with a long roll of his hips down into hers that made her clench around him, setting off a ripple sensation from her core. To silence her sounds of pleasure she pulled his bead down into a sloppy kiss. Eventually the pace increased and she could feel her orgasm approach. Daenerys took control, flipping them over so she was on top. She rode his cock till finally a sweet, powerful burst unleashed inside her, she abandoned all pretence of control and shouted a cry of ecstasy as he rocked within her in an attempt to prolong her pleasure. She collapsed down beside him breathing heavily.

“Daenerys.” He said.

“Yes Jorah?” She asked.

“May I have the honour of finishing inside you?” He asked nervously. Daenerys hadn’t expected that question, she expected him to finish with his hands. That’s what Daario had usually done after she had found her pleasure. The expression on his face told her it meant a lot to him, and it didn’t really matter either way. It’s not like she could have children.

“You may.” She said, spreading her legs for him. He climbed atop her and entered her again. He thrust into her hard, his manhood reaching the mouth of her womb. Before long she felt his seed burst into her in hot waves as he groaned. He collapsed down beside her, his seed gushing from her folds. Sleep came easier than it had in a long time and as she drifted off to sleep she couldn’t hear the knock on her door.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write for my other story but wrote this instead, guess I haven’t quite gotten this pairing out of my system. Anyway this is just a one shot for now but might some more chapters later, let me know if you’d like that. Might even do a redo of S8. 
> 
> Feedback welcome


End file.
